demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Jie-Meng
Li Jie-Meng (Jie-Meng Li in western order) is a Japanese demigod of Chinese descent. He is a son of Hachiman, and the heir to the Li corporation. History Prior to Jie-Meng's birth, the Japanese god Hachiman was killing Chinese businessmen/women due to disrespect to him. Fan, Jie-Meng's mother, had just inherited the family Corporation from her father (being an only child), and accidentally encountered Hachiman. Thinking he was a commoner, she called Hachiman many things (among it, a Baichi, which is idiot). When Hachiman revealed himself to her, she begged for forgiveness (as her family were among the few that believed and respected gods). He did, eventually, forgive her, but continued to kill those disrespectful to him. Fan decided that it was enough when Hachiman had killed a close business partner of her's and went to the god to plead him to stop. Hachiman decided that he would forgive them if she could sire him a child, as a peace treaty. Which is how Jie-Meng was born. Jie-Meng was born on May 13, 1994 (which, also happened to be a Friday) but barely made it. His lungs were weak, but he managed to pull through, which is why his mother named him Jie (hero) Meng (fierce) for his determination to live. When Jie-Meng was 5 years old, Hachiman came to him, and took him to Camp Kami, the Japanese camp for Demigods, to train. Jie-Meng, even though he was a child of Hachiman, was a poor swordsman, but even so, he was a good sport about it. Eventually, when Jie-Meng was 9, he went back with his mother, but still continued to train hard in an attempt to become better. When he was 10 years old, Hachiman gave Jie-Meng a black Dao, Shuyin, and a blood band (see Weapons). The Dao and headband awakened Jie-Meng's real personality, a cold, battle loving demon, who has no love for anyone. That allowed him to become one of the best swordsmen there is. His thirst for blood got him the nickname "Blood Prince". Personality Jie-Meng is a cold hearted boy, who has no mercy for anyone but his family. And rarely them. The only thing on his mind is when his next fight is and with who. When he isn't fighting, he is around running errands for camp officials. He has no time for things like love and is usually straightforward when he speaks. His mind works in ways of negotiation, and he tries to boss people around like he is royalty (which he is considered as at Camp Kami). He demands respect and doesn't stop until he gets it. Appearance Jie-Meng is considered a beautiful boy, with flawless pale skin, bright yellow/white hair, and his cold personality. He is constantly chased after by girls because of it. Jie-Meng is usually seen with armor, but there are times when he doesn't wear it. He always has his Dao and his necklace, which was given to him by his mother. He also always wears his blood band, which increases his strength and accelerates his healing when doused in blood. Weapons *Shuyin- A black dao his father gave him for his 10th birthday. *Blood Band- His father gave him his Blood Band to increase his strength and healing. The Blood Band is covered in blood from his opponents, which awakens his abilities. Abilities As a child of Hachiman, Jie-Meng is excellent at swordplay and archery, and has ehanced marksmanship, which means his accuracy is amazing. He can also slightly control plants. Due to his Blood Band, whenever he is beaten in a fight (which is rarely), he becomes stronger from it. Gallery giigl.jpg|I am ready...to fight...Let us begin! nn.jpg|Wow...you've really pushed me now! Jie0.jpg|"Blood...He's the Blood Prince...of Camp Kami...!" dooo.jpg|On his throne... jie-meng.jpg|At formal gatherings. doooo.jpg|"As if anyone has a chance...to even date me..." Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Hachiman Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Born in May